reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
9-2 (character)
9-2 is the main tritagonist of the film 9-2. He is the warrior who joins the stitchpunks after meeting them at the Thcaikovsky Cathedral, his hideout. Appearance 9-2 has details from the other stitchpunks. He has one eye like 5, pen hands like 6, a zipper like 9, a skullmet like 7 and a removable hood like 3 & 4. He is made out of brown fabric like 9. He also has a weapons holder like 5. His main weapon is a fish hook magnet used for getting to high places. 9-2 (film) Voice actor: Elijah Wood ''During the war, Megan and her father created 9-2 and added some details from the others. When Megan came up with the idea to insert one eye instead of two, her father agreed. They inserted 9-2's voice box and let him go the next day. In the battle, he found the Tchaikovsky Cathedral. He took refuge inside and made the cathedral his hideout. '' During the Cat Beast 2 attack, 7 noticed a figure high above the stitchpunks, 10 and Megan. The figure attacked the beast and sliced his head off, saving their lives. The figure lifts up his skullmet, revealing his face. He introduced himself as 9-2, as 7 hugged him. But then, The Winged Beast 2 attacks. It almost kills 1, but 5 saves him. 6, 2 and 8 destroy the beast after they almost witness what could've been 9-2 and 10's deaths: They were almost hitting the ground until 6 and 9 caught them. 9-2's left arm and leg have a hole in them thanks to the Winged Beast 2's harpoon tail, which 5 gladly fixes as a reward for saving them from the Cat Beast 2. He goes on sentry watch with 2 and 6 and while doing this, he is captured by Seamstress 2. 7 and 9 save him, and he gives them new staffs as a reward for saving him. However, in a secret passage, 6, 7 and 9-2 in horror witness 9 and 5 entering 5 and 9's bodies. They tell 2 about this. During the battle, 9-2 is one of the stitchpunks to participate in the battle. After the Fabrication Machine 2 is presumably destroyed, 9-2 plays with 3 & 4 and the boombox. 5 notices the Fabrication Machine 2 and warns everybody, prompting 9-2 to show everybody his hideout: The Tchaikovsky Cathedral. There the stitchpunks and Megan watch a message created by the Scientist. It shows him creating the first 9 stitchpunks, while Megan created the other 6. The end shows her father's death, which Megan shortly weeps to. 9, 5 and 9-2 stay behind and insert another message. It tells how to get stitchpunks' souls back into their bodies: eat 3 spoonfuls of tar. 9 and 5 do this, and as 9-2 watches, 9 and 5's souls return to their bodies. 9-2 and his allies head to the Sandlands, where they do their final battle with the Fabrication Machine 2. 9 decides to sacrifice himself to free the Scientist's soul. To everyone's suprise, 9-2 saves him and helps 9 disable the Talisman from the socket. They destroy the Fabrication Machine 2 together, and in a giant explosion, 9 is knocked unconcious while 9-2 races to catch him. He does, and 9 wakes up in his arms. Back at 9-2's hideout, they build an entire grave for The Scientist. 9-2 opens up the Talisman carefully with 5's needle. They see the Scientist's soul arise from out of the Talisman, to which he gives his daughter Megan and 9 a great hug. He then rises into the sky, with 9 and 5 being amazed. Then it starts to rain, to which 1, 2, 5, 6, 8 and 9-2 are marveled by. Before the credits, 9 and the others head back into the cathedral, leaving the talisman out in the rain. Quotes *"I finally came to. Hey! Who's the new kid?" (9-2 introducing himself, seeing 9) *"Save me!" (When he falls before landing in 9's arm) *"5. Thanks." (after his left arm and leg are repaired) *"What the-" (when he sees 9 and 5's souls enter their bodies (9's into 5 and 5's into 9)) *"Seamstress." (when he notices it after it leaves with him) *